


Imagine wanting to test out Hotch's new beard

by fanficsofeverything



Series: Tumblr Imagines [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Beards (Facial Hair), Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: After Hotch comes back with a new beard, you can't help but wonder what it'll feel like when he eats out your pussy. Hotch is more than willing to help you find out.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: Tumblr Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907632
Kudos: 93





	Imagine wanting to test out Hotch's new beard

_You groaned as the stubble dragged up your thigh, making the muscles clench underneath him. His hand came and snaked up towards yours, entwining them together. Maybe Aaron should go away more often if this is how he returned. The thought was completely lost as he ran his tongue slowly up your slit to tease you._

_The moan that came out of your mouth was not human._

_“Feel as good as you thought it would?” Aaron’s smug voice came from between your legs._


End file.
